So sweet, Seaweed Brain
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Percy se esforça para fazer uma surpresa para sua namorada Annabeth. Mas nem tudo sai como ele planeja. / Pós-O Último Olimpiano, ignorando os eventos da série Heróis do Olimpo.


_**So sweet, Seaweed Brain**_

**Autora**: KessyRMasen

**Shipper**: Percy & Annabeth

**Gênero**: Romance, Comédia

**Censura**: +13

**Sinopse**: Percy se esforça para fazer uma surpresa para sua namorada Annabeth. Mas nem tudo sai como ele planeja...

#Oneshot de Dia dos Namorados#

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Eis uma revelação chocante: Percy Jackson não me pertence, Rick Riordan é a mente brilhante por trás disso tudo. :P Mas eu me divirto com os personagens dele de vez em quando, então..._

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

— Cabeça-de-Alga, cadê você seu idiota? — eu gritei, andando por entre as árvores onde Grover me disse que ele estaria. Eu suspirei.

— Vamos, Percy, não tem mais graça! Cadê você? — eu falei alto o suficiente.

Ouvi um farfalhar de folhas e me dirigi na direção que tinha ouvido o barulho. Andei mais um pouco e me deparei com uma pequena clareira, que eu logo percebi que era a nascente do nosso lago.

Eu entrei totalmente naquele lugar lindo e ensolarado e o que vi me deu vontade de rir.

Percy estava bem no meio da pequena clareira, parado em cima de um pedaço grande e quadrado de madeira, em cima da água. Ele sorria desajeitado, enquanto se equilibrava – provavelmente usando seus poderes aquáticos pra mandar a água ficar parada.

Ele segurava uma caixa de madeira nas mãos e olhava pra mim sorridente. Ele estava lindo em sua bermuda verde-mar e uma camiseta cinza. Só por isso eu sabia que era uma ocasião especial. Se não fosse, ele estaria usando uma camiseta do Acampamento.

— O que você está aprontando, Cabeça-de-Alga? — eu perguntei sorrindo.

— Você sabe que dia é hoje, Annie? — ele perguntou, balançando as sobrancelhas como se soubesse algo que eu não sabia – e orgulhoso por isso.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça.

— Doze de junho. E daí?

— E _daí_, — ele disse triufante — que hoje é comemorado um dia especial em alguns lugares.

— Que dia especial? — eu perguntei, curiosa.

— Não vai sequer chutar? Vamos, Annabeth, faça as coisas mais emocionantes.

Eu ri alto, jogando a cabeça pra trás.

— Vou te dar algumas dicas.

— Por favor, pessoa sábia.

Ele riu.

— Nós, americanos, já comemoramos esse mesmo dia esse ano.

— Hm... — eu assenti pra que ele continuasse.

— É um dia em que garotos como eu fazem coisas estúpidas só pra agradar uma garota.

— Hm... — eu murmurei, segurando o riso, percebendo que ele estava perdendo a concentração e cairia no lago logo, logo.

— E também... — pronto.

Ele se desconcentrou o suficiente pra que o pedaço de madeira oscilasse, e ele caiu na água. Ali não era fundo, mas ele ficou sentado ali, todo molhado – tinha sido rápido demais pra ele se concentrar em não se molhar, junto com a caixa.

— Droga! — ele xingou, toda a leveza do momento indo embora.

Eu ri, mas me dirigi até ele.

— Desculpe, eu vi que isso ia acontecer e não falei nada.

Ele rolou os olhos.

— Agora além de Sabidinha, também é vidente? Nossa, Annie, estou me sentindo a pessoa mais inútil da Terra.

— Não seja idiota, Percy, — ralhei — isso acontece com todo mundo.

Ele bufou.

— Acho que ser filho de Poseidon e só se molhar quando quiser te deixou meio intolerante.

— Oh, cale a boca. — ele disse. — Tanto trabalho que eu tive e agora tudo estragado.

Ele parecia seriamente chateado. Eu ainda não sabia do que se tratava tudo isso, então eu simplesmente me sentei uma pedra lisa que tinha lá, molhando apenas meus pés, ficando de frente pra ele.

— Não fique assim, vamos... Termine de me contar as dicas pra eu adivinhar que dia tão misterioso é hoje.

Ele segurou a ponta do sorriso, ainda querendo se mostrar zangado. Tão lindo.

— Agora não tem mais graça. Seu presente está todo estragado mesmo. — ele bufou, olhando a caixa molhada no seu colo.

Eu peguei a caixa dele e coloquei no meu colo, enxugando o que dava com a minha camiseta. Ele suspirou.

— Tanto trabalho...

— Percy, vai me dizer ou não? — eu perguntei.

Ele me olhou por um breve momento antes de suspirar.

— Okay, você venceu. A coisa é, eu estava de boa com Grover na praia outro dia, quando ouvi umas filhas de Afrodite conversando sobre um tal "dia dos namorados". Eu achei estranho, porque nosso dia dos namorados é em fevereiro... Eu perguntei e elas me disseram que em outros países se comemora esse dia em junho. Eu não tinha muita certeza disso então pedi ao Travis pra pesquisar pra mim.

Eu o olhei estupefata.

— Ele estava sem tempo, então quando eu fui visitar minha mãe há um mês, eu fiz isso no computador dela. E as garotas de Afrodite estavam certas. No Brasil, o dia dos namorados é em doze de junho. Eu tinha certeza que você não sabia disso, então quis te surpreender. E comprei isso aí — ele apontou pra caixa — como seu presente de Dia dos Namorados. O segundo do ano. — ele sorriu.

— Aww... — eu arrulhei. — Isso foi lindo da sua parte, e tem razão, eu não sabia disso. — eu franzi.

Ele riu.

— Ótimo! Pela primeira vez eu sabia de algo que você não sabia. E algo realmente _legal_! Eu sou demais, não sou?

— Menos, Cabeça-de-Alga, menos... — eu disse rindo, então olhei pra caixa. — Posso abrir o presente?

— Oras, é seu. Claro que pode. Se tiver muito estragado, eu peço pra minha mãe trocar, eu prometo.

Eu abanei minha mão num gesto de "não se preocupe", enquanto tirava a fita prateada da caixa. Dentro dela, havia um livro de arquitetura. Um que eu estava morrendo e matando pra ter, mas era caro demais e minhas poucas economias que meu pai me mandava não eram suficientes. Eu olhei pra Percy em total choque.

— C-c-c-como você conseguiu isso?

— Eu comprei, ué. — ele deu de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa.

— M-mas, Percy, esse livro é caríssimo! — eu o peguei, vendo que apesar da caixa estar molhada, o livro estava intacto.

— Bom, eu não uso realmente o dinheiro da minha mesada, então eu tinha o suficiente guardado.

Meus olhos ficaram marejados. Não era segredo pra mim que Percy estava juntando dinheiro pra comprar um carro, desde que ele fizera 16 anos e tinha salvado o mundo. Sua mãe lhe dava uma pequena quantia por mês, mas ele sempre colocava num lugar seguro e quase nunca usava.

E agora, ele tinha o feito, por mim.

— Mas Percy, — eu tentei argumentar. — você guarda esse dinheiro há meses, pro seu carro!

Ele sorriu.

— _Gah_, alguns meses a mais não vão me matar, Annie. — ele sorriu, saindo do seu lugar e sentando atrás de mim, me abraçando. — E é muito melhor ver você sorrindo assim feito boba por algo que _eu_ fiz.

Eu ri mais um pouco, tirando uma lágrima de alegria do meu rosto. Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e um na testa. Eu percebi que ele já tinha mandado de volta ao lago toda a água que tinha o ensopado anteriormente.

— Vamos pra praia. — ele me chamou, segurando minha mão e me puxando.

Eu levei o livro comigo, deixando a caixa no chão quando ele disse "não se importe com essa caixa velha".

Nós fomos até a pequena ponte na praia, uma espécie de cais, e sentamos ali. Eu coloquei o livro de lado com cuidado, ainda tocada pelo gesto dele. Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido.

— O quê? — perguntei.

— Não vai nem abrir? Eu fiz dedicatória e tudo... — ele fez um bico muito adorável, me fazendo rir.

Eu me inclinei e lhe dei um rápido beijo nos lábios antes de pegar o livro novamente. Ele estava sorrindo, sentado ao meu lado com as pernas esticadas na ponte de madeira, mordendo o lábio inferior, ridiculamente ansioso com minha reação.

Eu abri o livro devagar, só pra fazer suspense, e ele rolou os olhos. Eu ri e terminei de abrir a capa, encarando a contra-capa do livro, com nome, título, autor, todas as informações necessárias. No canto inferior, uma pequena dedicatória escrita à mão, cuidadosamente.

"_Para a Sabidinha mais linda e sabida de todo o mundo – olimpiano e mortal. Só não me deixe de lado pra ler esse livro estúpido, okay?_

_Com amor,_

_Cabeça-de-Alga."_

Eu ri e meus olhos estavam marejados de novo. Porcaria de amor, que deixa uma garota totalmente vulnerável e sensível desse jeito. Eu estava parecendo uma filha de Afrodite!

"_Não, querida. Você só está apaixonada_." Eu ouvi uma voz na minha cabeça, e tinha _certeza_ que era a voz da deusa do amor, me repreendendo de certa forma.

Rolei os olhos e sorri pra Percy, que me olhava com os olhos curiosos e brilhantemente verdes.

— O que achou? — ele perguntou.

— Isso é tão doce, Cabeça-de-Alga. — eu sorri, acariciando seu rosto. — Obrigada.

— Demorei quase meia hora pra escrever tudo direitinho. Eu estava nervoso. Minha mãe se ofereceu pra escrever por mim, mas eu não aceitei. Não seria a mesma coisa. — ele admitiu, corando um pouco, ficando ainda mais lindo.

— Foi _realmente_ doce, Percy. Eu amei. — sorri — Feliz dia dos namorados brasileiro.

Ele riu comigo. — Feliz dia dos namorados, Annie. Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo. — sorri.

Ele me deu um beijo que me deixou nas nuvens, idiotamente.

Mas enquanto eu fosse feliz daquele jeito, do lado dele, sem me preocupar com mais nada, eu estava feliz em ser um pouquinho idiota.

* * *

**N/A: Entãão, sejam sinceros e me digam o que acharam nas reviews, sim? Vou adorar lê-las. :)**

**See ya ;***


End file.
